In a hierarchical telecommunications network the backhaul portion of the network comprises the intermediate link between the core network, or backbone network and the small subnetworks at the edge of the entire hierarchical network. In the home, such network can comprise an access point (AP) with links to various repeaters. A mesh network is often used to establish a wireless backhaul between the AP and the various repeaters. With mesh networking, access points are connected wirelessly and exchange data frames with each other to forward traffic to/from a gateway point, such as the AP. However, a mesh network is difficult to set up and maintain, especially where intermediate links between the edge and the access point are added, such as when intermediate repeaters relay traffic between the AP and a remote repeater that is out of range of the AP.